Cloud computing has become increasingly popular for a variety of reasons. For instance, cloud computing allows applications and their associated data to be processed and stored on remote cloud servers. These cloud servers could be physically located anywhere in the world. Typically, these cloud-based applications provide data to users once the user has authenticated to the cloud network. These cloud servers, however, are public-facing, and as such, some application providers may be reluctant to provide applications that require access to sensitive data.